narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Ants
Physical Description The ants on the Urtida islands vary in size based on their role in the colony. The worker ants, which are the most plentiful, are one foot long from their head to their metasoma. The soldier ants, which are the main force of offense and defense within the colony, are much larger as they range from two feet to four long. The largest of them all is the queen, which remains hidden within the colony for protection as she continues to birth new members. There are rumors that there exists a progenitor queen that created all of the ants that also holds the contract necessary to summon them, but such a creature has not been found. Much like normal insects, their bodies are covered with a thick and durable exoskeleton that helps protect them from potential damage. They have several methods of defense or offense, two of which are their mandibles and their stingers. Their mandibles are extremely strong and, combined with the fact that they can carry over 100 times their own body weight, makes them quite dangerous if need be. Thankfully though, ants are extremely peaceful creatures that mainly use their mandibles and strength to cut through and carry trees as well as many other plants and animals. Their stingers can also be used for defense, allowing them to deliver an extremely painful sting to whatever unfortunate being that happens to be on the receiving end. Abilities Ants have been around since long before the time of ninja, and even before many other animal that live in this world. Despite this, they seem to display extremely basic ability in utilizing chakra by being able to coat their mandibles with it to increase their cutting ability or coat their stingers to increase its piercing power. The caveat to this is that, by themselves, they have no elemental affinity. But, they make up for this through a unique adaptation. Chakra Absorption Over time, the ants have adapted to the world around them and adapted to have the unique ability to 'drink' chakra from the things around them. When they do this, their bodies 'jellify' chakra to allow them to bring it back to the colony for others to eat it for nourishment. When they drink chakra, this causes their abdomens to swell and gain the color that signifies whatever element of chakra it is they take in. Because this process neutralizes chakra in a way to make it safe for ingestion, it is believed they can do the same to unique chakra natures such as poison or mixtures like wood release or even lava release. They need to physically be in contact or extremely close to whatever it is they're drinking chakra from and each ant can only drink a certain amount, but due to their numbers they can easily overwhelm a target and drain all of its chakra. Detonation As a last resort for self defense, the ants are able to detonate the chakra they've absorbed and stored within themselves. When this occurs, the explosion generated is roughly as strong and powerful as explosive release techniques and will most likely destroy whatever it is that is struck by it. The explosion will also have traits of whatever nature of chakra had been eaten by the ant. This means that if an ant had eaten lightning nature chakra, the explosive force will also generate an electrical shock to cause further damage; Or if an ant has eaten earth nature chakra, the explosion will also generate stone shrapnel. Genjutsu Resistance Two traits give ants a resistance to genjutsu. One being their prehistoric chakra structure. Because of it, it is extremely difficult to manipulate the flow of their chakra by modern-day chakra users. Second, is because of both their primitive insect mind and visual system. Because their eyes are compound eyes and do not work very well, it prevents ocular jutsu from having any effect on them. And because they mostly communicate through pheromones, sound, and touch, it gives them a very basic mind that prevents genjutsu from effecting them. Location Ants live on the Urtida island chain in the sea northeast of Kirigakure. Because ants can survive in almost any environment, different species of ants live on all three islands. They can be found both above and below ground, though their colonies are primarily built below ground. Category:Animals Category:Summonings